Kirbys Adventure
Kirby's Adventure is a 2.1 Insane 8* level created by Jovc. It is a Kirby-themed level with numerous references to various games in the series. The level is most remembered for the Whispy Woods boss fight created by Thomartin in an attempt to recreate said battle from the Nintendo Wii. Gameplay * Nightlex: The level starts with Nightlex's part, where you control a pixelated Kirby in an also pixelated world. At the very beginning, you can trigger an LDM by touching the text obviously displaying 'LDM'. A few seconds later, a logo will appear, showing the name of the level accompanied by another Kirby. Another few seconds later, the name of the creator of this part will show up. In this part, you will need in general to avoid some moving enemies and to jump on moving branches to avoid falling in the water. This section finishes the screen fading to black. * ValentInsanity: The level then goes on with ValentInsanity's part, where you will now control your regular GD character. At the beginning of this part, the name of the creator shows up, along with a counter which is linked to the first coin of this level (for more information, see Coins section). In this part, if you do not go for the coin, you will go through a Kirby-themed but regular gameplay which does not need any explanation. * AdidasBoi: The level continues with AdidasBoi's part, where you will control a black and white Kirby. In this (also black and white) area, you will need to control Kirby to get him to the top of this area, while dodging the enemies and bullets. As stated by a counter, you have about 7 seconds to get to the top. The player successfully completes this part by entering an empty hole which is at the top of the area. * Jovc: His section returns you to your character once again, and features an easy ship section. Rainbows, clouds, hammers, and spinning puzzle pieces fill the area, and arrows lead the way through. This section offers a lot of room to move, making it one of the easier parts of the collab. * YunHaSeu14: The next segment features a simplistic, rounded look. Your cube jumps over a few single spikes placed on the ground you travel on. The ground contains a lot of slopes, which could throw players off. Halfway through this part, your form switches to a robot, and eventually, you pass through a triple-speed portal. At the end of this part, the title of the level appears, surrounded by all of the creators. * Thomartin: Thomartin's part returns you to playing as Kirby and features a boss fight against the tree Whispy Woods, a common boss in the Kirby series. The words "Let's fight!" will appear, followed by instructions to guide you through the fight. First, you need to hold down the jump button to charge a meter, then quickly release it to fire a shot at Whispy Woods. After doing this two times, Whispy will roll apples at you that you have to jump over, and then he'll try to suck you in. You have to tap 35 times within a few seconds to avoid dying. Then, the battle ends, and the words "GG ~Thomartin" appear on the screen. * JamesGrosso: While still playing as Kirby, now on a Warp Star, Kirby has to fly through the golden rings above the clouds. The rings are marked with the pointing hands from 2.1, but the second-to-last ring is marked with a "stop" hand and moves downwards. Missing this ring will make the words "TROLL XD" appear. This section also contains the second coin in the level. * Acors: Kirby is then taken underwater for a fight against Fatty Puffer, a boss from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In this segment, Kirby acts like a UFO. Fatty Puffer will spit four of his minions out at once, then roll along the floor to try to tackle the player. After this, he will stomp to make icicles fall, but these cannot hit the player. Instead, the icicles land on Fatty Puffer, and the battle ends. * Frixy: His part finally returns you to your cube form, as you jump on arrangements of hollow blocks. Kirby's face is in the background. * zac2605: Remaining as a cube, zac2605's part takes place in space, on top of dark cyan platforms. Kirby rides a Warp Star and waves in the background, along with several planets. There is also a double speed portal and a robot portal, each encountered separately along the way. At the end of this part, speed alternates between slow and triple speed before the drop. * Kiwi30: Now in the 8-bit style of Kirby's Adventure, you once again control Kirby (now as a robot) as you jump across the clouds. There are also pillars - the gray pillars are solid, but the light blue ones aren't. * Jefry Kawaii: This part features Kirby as a ball at triple speed. The section is short, being about 2 seconds long. The area is decorated with grass, bushes, clouds, and waterfalls. * IZhar: The final part in the collaboration returns you to the cube form one last time. It is also very short. The ground is checkered, and bubbles fill the area. At the end of the playable part of the section, Kirby's face falls down from above, and a brief auto segment plays before the level ends, showing the messages "KIRBYs ADVENTURE!" and "For Donutcopper" as the background fades to black. The third coin is in this section and is given to the player for free. User Coins * The first coin is located in ValentInsanity's part. It requires the collection of five stars: one is obtained by jumping at the beginning, two are collected by skipping the yellow orb after the red orb, one appears above the two one-block-wide walls, and the last one is obtained by ignoring the last two jump orbs. The coin will then be awarded to you at the end of the section. * The second coin is located in JamesGrosso's part. It is under the second ring and is marked by a question mark. * The third coin is located in IZhar's part. It is behind the half speed portal in the automatic segment and is given to the player for free. Trivia * The password for the level is 866664. * According to its description, this level was created in honor of DonutCopper, who was killed by a drunk driver around April 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEnf1UXCv9w * The second star (which is worth 2 stars) in Valentinsanity's part can also be collected by ignoring the red jump orb and then jumping over the spikes below. However, this will prevent a platform from rising, forcing the player to crash. * The timer in AdidasBoi's part counts down slowly, so it takes 9 or 10 seconds to count down as opposed to 7. * Acors's part contains a bug where if you're near the top of the level at the end, you crash. Walkthrough .]] References Category:Insane levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels